


Snapshots from Empire Reimagined

by Wishfulthinking1979



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Attempts to get things from my head into an image, Family, Fan Art, Fluff, Moments from Empire Reimagined, Skywalker Family Feels (Star Wars), Snapshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: I had a lovely reader suggest that I do a 'family' album of sorts now that I'm also blowing off my pencils and looking to learn how to draw digitally.So this is it. As the inspiration hits I'll include illustrations from stories, but more likely little moments with my characters as I love doing portraits the most. I'll include what I think is in their mind, or the context of the moment I have drawn.
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Anakin Skywalker & Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett & Darth Vader, Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers, Leia Organa & Firmus Piett, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 48
Kudos: 71





	1. Taking a stand

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is for Morwen because she was the one to suggest that this would be quite the image. It was a lot of hard work and I went and bought charcoal pencils to get black enough for Vader, but I'm happy with it. 
> 
> This is a moment from the one shot "Man in the Machine" in Forging Ahead. (Ch. 99)
> 
> Veers was wounded in action against some Rebels:
> 
> "....We must go now, Captain, or we will not make it."
> 
> Ellery felt the chill warning in those deep tones and Piett somehow pushed himself to his feet, drawing his blaster from his hip as he did so.
> 
> What was he doing?
> 
> "Then, my Lord, it has been an honor. But I will not leave General Veers."
> 
> Ellery and the two men still flanking him were frozen in horror. No one defied Lord Vader and lived.
> 
> But that hazel gaze was fiercely determined, and Ellery realized that the drawn blaster was not for Lord Vader as Piett half turned to assess the threat coming their way.
> 
> He intended to die defending his friend. Wavering and at the end of his own strength, the Captain was resolute.
> 
> ****
> 
> I endeavored to show the mud and blood that Piett has been dealing with in a desperate five day battle. And naturally he has planted himself between his friend and a commander who has been fanatical in his determination to catch Skywalker, no matter the cost to his men.


	2. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He admitted that he did not yet have his children’s courage to allow his feelings to be part of his Force power. He had lost control so completely when he fell---allowed free reign to his anger and hatred. Where had that got him? What if he lost that control again?
> 
> “I can help you with that, Father,” Luke said, placing his own black gloved hand on Anakin’s shoulder. 
> 
> He had smiled at his son, and allowed the love he felt for Luke flow to his son in the Force as well
> 
> “See?” his child had told him, grinning broadly in the glow of his Father’s love. “Like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I might imagine Luke smiling at Anakin. This little bit is from Sons and Daughters Ch.10.
> 
> I got a digital art pad and I'm now messing around. I have lots of ideas for illustrations for my stories, so bear with me as I practice with digital. :)


	3. Max and Firmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bedrock of my work--the friendship between these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had both the courage and the time to attempt them.   
> I like to think that Firmus just threw a little shade at the army, and Max is really trying not to laugh because, kriff it, it was funny.   
> I loved sketching them as I see them and it is a pleasure to share them with you! :)


	4. My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other favorite relationship in my ER series. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the risk of gushing (which I will try to resist) I adore these two.  
> I have said several times now, that this was not something I EVER saw coming. But it worked its way in slowly and suddenly Leia was having tea with the Admiral. Then they were realizing they could help each other as the former Imperials and Rebels tried to forge a new government in a new galaxy.  
> Then, the meetings became more than business, but a time to become friends.  
> Then, Leia realized that the Admiral was becoming rather dear to her and filling a very painful and gaping wound in her soul  
> The Admiral realized that something similar was happening to him---and a man who hadn't known family in over 25 years discovered he loved a daughter who wasn't his.  
> And ultimately, they claimed each other and found family.  
> So this moment here---this is the established relationship. Confident and assured of love and support. Leia is bringing her Admiral his favorite spiced tea. And I hope you can see in his face that this is his very dear girl. :)


	5. Lieutenant Commander Matthew Scraps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of you asked for this and so I hunted around through loads of pictures to find the right inspiration. This is our boy Scraps as closely as I can approximate him.  
> Thank you kind souls who want to see my OCs. Dr. Henley will be coming reasonable soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's a kid working to prove himself. Once a Rebel, now a respected member of the merged former Imperial and Rebel forces. More, he is the head of Admiral Piett's security team and the two of them are rapidly discovering that a Father-Son dynamic is developing. 
> 
> "You're my Admiral, sir. You're stuck with me."
> 
> "I'll hold you to that," Piett promised. 
> 
> To Defend and Protect Part II Forging Ahead.


End file.
